Stellarella
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: After the death of the good King Radius, Princess Stella is forced to work as a servant in her own castle, will Stella have her own happily ever after? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Stella's Work Load

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Cinderella, Cinderella is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to WinxGirl34.**

**Stella's Work Load**

**Long ago in a faraway kingdom as well as a planet known as Solaria, there lived a king named Radius and his little girl named Stella.**

**King Radius was a kindhearted father who gave Stella everything she wanted as well as needed, but King Radius also felt that Stella needed a mother's care ever since he divorced Stella's biological mother, Queen Luna.**

**So King Radius remarried to his second wife, a woman named Countess Cassandra with two daughters just Stella's age.**

**Countess Cassandra's daughters' names were Shimera & Mitzi.**

**It was around the time of King Radius's untimely death that Countess Cassandra's true nature was revealed.**

**Countess Cassandra was coldhearted & cruel & bitterly jealous of Stella because of her charm & beauty.**

**As time went by, the once fine castle where Stella lived was falling apart, and now Stella was being made to sleep on the floor of the servants' bedchamber with the rest of the servants, Bloom, the laundry maid, Flora, the gardener, Musa, Mitzi & Shimera's music teacher, and Tecna, the royal wardrobe mistress & seamstress.**

**Stella was being forced to cook & clean the castle from top to bottom **_**usually**_**, this morning awoke with a start to the sound of her four best friends all sneezing & coughing.**

**"What's the matter?" Stella asked her four friends.**

**"**_**Watasi-tachi wa infuruenza ni kakatte iru**_**," Tecna said to Stella in Japanese then translating into English coughing violently. "we are sick with the flu!"**

**"Do you think you could bring us our daily stale bread & water?" Bloom asked Stella.**

**At this news Stella jumped up from her cotton blanket, she loved to help her friends, it was her step-mother & step-sisters that she hated to help out, at least Flora, Bloom, Musa, & Tecna repaid Stella for helping them out by helping her out in order to make the work lighter.**

**After all, the five best friends went by one of Bloom's favorite Earth expressions, "Many hands make light work," and with the help of her friends, Stella didn't have to do all the housework all by herself.**

**But that certainly would **_**not**_** necessarily be the case today as two of the servant summoning bells rang.**

**"Tecna! Tecna!" Tecna heard both Shimera & Mitzi shouting.**

**"Bloom! Bloom!" Bloom heard Countess Cassandra shouting.**

**"Looks like it is time for work," Bloom & Tecna groaned each fighting back a **_**horrendous**_** sneeze. "we are on it."**


	2. Friendship Strengthened

**Friendship Strengthened**

**"No no no, lay back down and get some rest," Stella said to Bloom & Tecna quite firmly. "I shall go see what they want as I bring them their breakfast in bed."**

**"We spoil them **_**way**_** too much, right Tecna? Tecna?" Bloom asked.**

**"Timothy my prince," Tecna sighed within her dream. "I would like to see you again my one true love!"**

**"Tecna is dreaming of romance... something that will never happen to any of the rest of us," Musa stated. "well let's just hope it happens to you Stella!"**

**After Stella delivered the breakfast trays with fried eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, and hot tea with honey in it to Countess Cassandra, Mitzi, and Shimera as well as received her long list of chores from them, she ate her own daily stale bread & water in the bedroom she shared with Musa, Bloom, Flora, & Tecna then decided to get to work.**

**"Would you like us to help you with that heavy load of chores? I mean, **_**most**_** of the chores on that list **_**are**_** Bloom's, Flora's, Tecna's, and **_**my**_** territory." Musa said to Stella.**

**"No thanks Musa," Stella protested. "the rest of you should be following Tecna's example and continue resting!"**

**"But Tecna isn't sleeping anymore, she's reading a book!" Flora protested to Stella.**

**"There are many different ways to rest," Tecna explained to Flora not taking her eyes off the page she was reading from. "and reading is one of them."**

**"I see." Musa said as Stella left to do all the housework on Countess Cassandra's to do list.**

**Over on another planet as well as another kingdom known only as Eraklyon, King Erendor was talking to Grand Duke Saladin about one of his four sons, Prince Brandon settling down and raising a family of his own.**

**"The ball for Brandon will be held tonight! And see to it that every eligible maiden in every kingdom & world attends! Do you understand me?" King Erendor asked Grand Duke Saladin.**

**"Yes your majesty." Saladin answered the king.**

**Back at Stella's castle, Stella was scrubbing the floor on her hands & knees as her four friends came out of the servants' bedchamber feeling one hundered percent better.**

**They all saw Stella enter with the mail.**

**"What is that?" Musa asked Stella.**

**"An invitation of some kind," Stella answered Musa. "I think Countess Cassandra would know what it is for."**

**Stella found Countess Cassandra, Mitzi, & Shimera in the castle's drawing room and gave the invitation to her step-mother.**

**"There is a ball in honor of his imperial highness, Prince Brandon choosing a wife!" Countess Cassandra exclaimed loudly.**

**"A ball!" Mitzi exclaimed.**

**"And meeting Prince Brandon! How exciting!" Shimera exclaimed.**

**"May Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, & I go to the ball too," Stella begged Countess Cassandra. "after all, we all have finished our chores, that and they are all well enough to attend the ball."**

**"I don't see any reason as to why you cannot go, even without your four best friends!" the countess laughed with Stella in agreement.**

**"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shimera asked Stella.**


	3. Fight Over Dresses

**Fight Over Dresses**

**"I don't think I am forgetting anything." Stella answered Shimera.**

**"You seem to have forgotten that all you and your girls have nothing but rags to wear!" Mitzi told Stella rudely.**

**"We shall find suitable gowns to wear!" Stella said to Mitzi.**

**Stella went into the servants' bedchamber to find Bloom & Flora and Tecna & Musa were already in their own formal attire.**

**Stella began to search through a cardboard box for something.**

**"What are you looking for?" Tecna asked Stella curiously.**

**"Aha! Found my dream dress!" Stella said pulling an orange gown out of the box then changing into it.**

**Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna arrived outside of the Eraklyon palace's ballroom to meet up with Mitzi, Shimera, and Countess Cassandra.**

**"Oh no! Mother!" Shimera exclaimed.**

**"It is Stella & her friends! They came!" Mitzi exclaimed to Countess Cassandra.**

**Stella then twirled around in her gown as Shimara recognized Stella's gown right away as the one she had received as inheritance from King Radius.**

**"Hey Stella," Shimera shouted. "that's **_**my**_** dress! Take it off right now!"**

**"Oh really Shimera," Stella disagreed. "I do **_**not**_** see **_**your**_** name written on it anywhere!"**

**"Calm down now Stella," Tecna stated reasonably. "it's only a... yikes!"**

**"'Only a... yikes!' What do you mean by that Tecna?" Stella asked uncertainly.**

**Stella could hear ripping sounds as she saw both Mitzi & Shimera tearing Bloom's, Flora's, Tecna's, & Musa's clothing for the ball **_**completely**_** apart!**

**It wasn't long before Shimara & Mitzi were ripping Stella's clothes to shreds.**

**After Countess Cassandra, Mitzi, & Shimera went into the ballroom, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Tecna put their little plan into action.**


	4. Stella's Happily Ever After

**Stella's Happily Ever After **

**By use of their convergence magic, the five best friends managed to make totally new ball gowns that matched their Winx outfit colors perfectly complete with a shiny domino mask to show their air of mystery while dancing at the ball.**

**"Now everyone remember," Tecna said. "this spell lasts until midnight so we will need to depart from here by then."**

**Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Tecna all had a fabulous time dancing, they didn't even notice the time!**

**Stella had it **_**especially**_** hard because she was dancing with Prince Brandon, the love of her life.**

**"Hey, Tecna had checked her watch," Bloom whispered to Stella. "it is five minutes till midnight! We need to get out of here!"**

**"Oh my goodness!" Stella said dropping her domino mask in a great hurry to get back to her ruined castle of a home.**

**While the girls were in their bedroom, Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna all noticed that Stella's mask was missing.**

**"Stella! Your mask! Your mask is missing!" Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna all shouted.**

**"Oh thank you," Stella sighed. "thank you so much for this magical night."**

**The next morning, everyone was up & moving because they knew that Prince Brandon was to arrive with the lost domino mask.**

**Countess Cassandra locked Stella & her friends in their room so that Stella would never get her chance to marry Prince Brandon.**

**When Mitzi tried the orange mask on, it slipped around her neck.**

**When Shimera tried the orange mask on, it would not go passed her forehead.**

**Finally Stella was found by Prince Brandon, when Stella tried the mask on, then Prince Brandon knew that he had just now found his princess.**

**It wasn't too long before Prince Brandon & Princess Stella were happily married.**

**As for Bloom, Flora, Musa, & Tecna, they were all made honorary princesses by none other than Prince Brandon.**

**And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
